KakaIru - The Second Job
by Aidrian-Nite
Summary: After a failed attempt at asking long-time crush, Iruka, on a date, Kakashi decides to go and drown his sorrows in a nearby bar. But what's this? What on earth is Iruka doing? KakaIru - Romance. Please Read and Review!


**Disclaimer - I do not own Kakashi and Iruka or the Naruto world, just the plot of this story which was sort of based on Coyote Ugly cause I watched it the other day...**

**KakaIru– 9 – The Second Job**

Kakashi hummed to himself as he approached the restaurant where Iruka worked, his hands shoved deep in both pockets as he strolled along at a leisurely pace. To the casual observer, he appeared to be completely at ease, without a care in the world. However, those who really knew Kakashi could see that he was nervous, obvious through the clenching on his jaw and the tensing in his shoulders. Kakashi had finally decided that he was going to do it.

He was going to ask Iruka on a real date.

The cute brunet had been the object of Kakashi's affections since high-school but the older male was still unaware as to how the other felt about him. They  
held hands sometimes and one time they had even kissed (albeit drunkenly with lots of giggling) but it never seemed to go further than the mutual friendship they shared.

This led to Kakashi's dilemma. He had wanted to ask his best friend out for a long time but either the moment never seemed right or he chickened out. It was rather annoying. So, he had forced himself to grow some balls and just admit that he liked the guy. What was the worst that could happen?

_He could punch me in the face and say that he never wants to see me again. He could stab me in the ass with a knife. He could cleave off my dick with a _– Kakashi shook his head to rid himself of his pessimistic thoughts of rejection. He was sure that even if his adorable little brunet refused his offer of a date he would be perfectly fine with remaining friends. _Meanwhile I'll just cry myself to sleep every night while he's getting hit on by every other Tom, Dick and Stanley who walks into the freaking restaurant and gets a glimpse of those sexy eyes and graspable ass of his…_

Just as Kakashi was about to change his mind and go back home, he found himself in front of the restaurant just as Iruka walked out of the door_, _practically walking right into the smaller man.

When Iruka saw Kakashi, his eyes went wide with an emotion almost akin to fear. "K-Kakashi-Kun! W-What are you d-doing here?" The brunet averted his eyes from Kakashi and scratched the back of his head nervously.

_Well that wasn't the reaction I was expecting…_ "Well, actually," _Here goes nothing…_ "I just dropped by to see if you had any plans for tonight. You see, I was wondering if you and I could-"

"Sorry, Kakashi!" Iruka interrupted, shaking his head and looking slightly panicked, "I already have to go somewhere later and I really need to go and get  
ready. Excuse me!"

Just like that, he was gone, leaving a confused Kakashi standing alone outside the restaurant staring glumly after his friend. He sighed and began to stroll back the way he came; shoulders slightly slumped in his disappointment.

_After I go through all that trouble and stress_, he thought,_ and he's already got a date. Typical._

Kakashi sighed yet again as the hours ticked by. He stared at his work that remained unfinished; as it had done for the past three hours he'd been sitting at his desk. Ever since that afternoon he had been struggling to focus, sure that something was up with Iruka.

_He shouldn't have reacted like that when he saw me. He looked terrified. _Kakashi mused, leaning back in his chair and gazing out of his window. The more he thought about it, the surer he was that Iruka was hiding something from him.

Iruka never his things from him. At least not important things.

"What am I doing?" The silver haired man said to nobody in particular, "I'll tell you what I'm doing: I'm sitting here like a love-sick little puppy while my Iruka is off on a date with someone else!" He ran his hands through his hair before standing up.

"Well, y'know what, Kakashi?" He said, slipping on his trainers and a light jacket. "You are not going to sit here alone when he's off having a great time. You are going to go clubbing and see if you can't get yourself a date while you're at it."

Though Kakashi was happy with his decision, he couldn't help but feel a pang of regret whenever he thought about Iruka. He had wasted so much time, and now he may have lost his blushing brunet. Shaking his head, he tried to forget about Iruka and rushed out of the house. _The sooner I'm drunk the better…_

He decided without really thinking that he would go to one of the gay bars downtown, seeing as he always got hit on by girls in normal bars and it pissed him off. He could help looking so devilishly handsome and everything, but there really was no need for all those drooling girls.

When he was just across the street, he heard cheering from inside the bar, the neon lights outside standing out in the darkness. _Hmm, guess they've got a performer in or something. _He shrugged; he hadn't really been into the whole clubbing thing since meeting Iruka, seeing as he'd had no interest in getting a boyfriend that wasn't him. He quickly dismissed his thoughts about Iruka and entered the bar, which wasn't as packed as it sounded, in a hurry to get some alcohol in his system.

The strobe lighting hurt his eyes at first and he moved to the side of the door which was bathed in darkness, blinking to try and get used to the brightness. When he was sure he could see well enough, he took a look around.

The club was filled with men, some he knew and some he didn't, who were dancing along to the loud music, grinding against each other and laughing, beer bottles held high. He noticed that most of the people, though still dancing, had their eyes locked in the direction of the bar, cat calling and cheering at what they saw. Kakashi let his eyes stray in the direction the spectacle and a smirk made its way on to his face.

Standing on the bar with his back to the audience, was a man with long, shoulder-length dark hair, swaying his hips suggestively in time with the music as the patrons ogled his very firm-looking ass. His tight shorts accentuated his movements as he danced and the short vest that he wore highlighted his muscles and gave the audience a peek at the smooth tanned skin underneath. He raised his toned arms above his head and swayed his hips in a more sensual manner and many of the patrons wolf-whistled.

Kakashi was slightly surprised when he found himself enjoying the show. Strangely, something about the way the man moved seemed familiar but he decided that he might as well take a seat and watch seeing as he didn't feel much like dancing.

He turned around to find a table when there was a louder cheer from behind him and he glanced behind him briefly before doing a double take as his mouth dried up and his eyes widened considerably.

The man had turned around and was now kneeling on the bar, thrusting his hips upwards sexily as the men closest to the bar surrounded him, some placing money on the bar beside him, while others reached out as if to touch him, though none ever did. However, it wasn't the thrusting or the attempted groping that made Kakashi gape – it was that fact that Iruka was the one doing the thrusting.

He looked so different than usual, what with his scantily clad appearance and his loose hair but the scar across his nose was unmistakable.

His shy best-friend was currently dancing very erotically…on a bar…with men trying to grab him…

WHAT?

_Well at least now I know why he looked familiar,_ he found himself thinking, _Iruka's ass is one of a kind…_

Before he could fully wrap his head around the situation, Iruka was on the move again and he found himself unable to look away. The brunet was now, crawling along the bar, moving towards the men sitting in the corner. They cheered as he approached and he smiled alluringly, licking his lips and raising an eyebrow. He stopped in front of one of the men and using one hand, drew him closer. For a moment, Kakashi thought he was going to kiss him, but before their faces got close, Iruka pushed the other backwards towards his cheering friends before rolling on to his feet and standing up once more. His hands reached above him and he held onto a metal bar that had lights on it as he once again ground his hips to the rhythm to much cheering before finally falling to his knees as the song came to an end.

Kakashi stared open mouthed as Iruka grabbed a small bag from below the bar, leaning over so that everyone got a good look at his ass. As his friend began to collect up the money, Kakashi finally snapped out of it and began to move towards the bar, intent on approaching his friend and demanding to know why he was dancing in a bar looking like a whore…a very _nice_ whore, but still a whore.

He kept his eyes on Iruka, who was now walking across the bar in his direction, his hips still swaying to the next song as he collected more money off people. Just as Kakashi was about to pipe up and speak to him, a man reached up and grabbed Iruka's ass roughly.

Iruka yelped and swirled around to face a man with white hair tied back in a bandana. The man was leering up at him with a feral glint in his eye as he reached out to rub Iruka's thigh.

"Back off," Iruka growled, shoving the man backwards with one foot, still managing to make it look sexy.

As Iruka continued walking the man followed before reaching up and grabbed Iruka's hand, pulling the smaller man down. Iruka let out a startled cry when he was suddenly yanked to the side and Kakashi moved forwards.

Iruka was on his hands on knees on the floor, obviously picking himself up when the man groped him roughly, making Iruka jump and spin around, intent on kicking the bastard in the balls when Kakashi moved forwards and beat him to it, also punching the man in the face for good measure.

"He told you to back off." He snapped, raising his fist again warningly when the drunken man attempted to pick himself up. "I'd stay down if you know what's good for you." He growled menacingly, also glaring at his friends for good measure.

"K-Kakashi…" I small voice from behind him made Kakashi jump and he turned his glare to Iruka who was still on the floor, looking up at him fearfully and blushing madly. Eyes softening only slightly, Kakashi reached his hand out to the smaller man and pulled him to his feet, before forcefully dragging him out of the bar, deaf to his protests and uncaring about the curious looks they received from the other patrons.

When they left, Iruka stopped struggling and allowed Kakashi to pull his along by the hand, his fingers trembling slightly. Kakashi felt guilty that he had glared at the younger man and was probably scaring him, but he was too angry to care. _What is he thinking? Dancing up on the bar and letting everyone look at him like he enjoyed it? What if I hadn't been there and that bastard had…?_ He ignored those thoughts, not wanting to think of other people having their hands all over his Iruka.

He only stopped his quick walking when he heard the soft sniffle from behind him. Looking over his shoulder, he saw that Iruka had his head bowed so that his hair was covering most of his face but he could still see the tear tracks shining in the light of the street lamps. He tugged the trailing man down an alleyway before releasing his hand and turning to face him fully.

Iruka shrunk back under his gaze and bowed his head a little lower, trying to hide his tears. They stood in silence for a while, Kakashi trying to control his temper so that he didn't shout at the other man. Iruka was still trembling and it was only then that Kakashi remembered that it was November and Iruka was standing in a pair of short-shorts and a very thin vest – he was probably freezing.

"P-Please…" Iruka's voice broke the silence and it hurt Kakashi's heart to hear how defeated the other man sounded. "Please…D-Don't be mad at m-me…Kakashi, I-I…"

The silver haired man sighed, and tilted the other man's head up, once again seeing the fear in his eyes. However, this time he could tell that it wasn't because he was scared of Kakashi – he was scared that Kakashi would reject him.

"What were you thinking, Iruka?" Kakashi asked softly, letting a little bit of how betrayed he felt leak into his voice and the brunet flinched. "Why would you work in a place like that? How long have you even been going there without me knowing?"

Iruka shrugged slightly and averted his eyes, "A couple of months. It's never usually like that though – the customers are usually good with the rule that they aren't allowed to touch me." The silence returned and Kakashi frowned.

"You didn't answer my question." He chided, allowing his anger to show in his voice. "Why would you work there? You have a job so why do you go and dance on the bar like some common whore? Do you enjoy putting on a show for them, is that it?"

"NO!" Iruka shouted, once again meeting Kakashi's gaze, his eyes full of shame, hurt and anger. "Is that really what you think? That because I was dancing for them I'm a slut and I want them to look and me and touch me like that? You don't understand!" He was crying even more now, the tears falling freely down his face and he pushed Kakashi away, rubbing furiously at his eyes and wrapping his arms protectively around his body.

Kakashi took a step towards him, all anger gone, replaced with something almost akin to pleading. "Then tell me why."

Iruka sighed and turned his head away. "All of the money that mom and dad left to me is gone," he explained taking a few deep breaths to calm himself and fight the sobbing, "The job at the restaurant doesn't pay me a lot so I couldn't afford my apartment and get food and stuff so I needed to get another job to keep up with the rent."

Kakashi shook his head, "Why didn't you come to me? You know I have a spare room at my house or I could have loaned you the money if you didn't want to live with me. You didn't have to degrade yourself by working there." He said, feeling hurt that Iruka had been in so much trouble and he hadn't thought to tell him.

"Yes I did." He raised his head to look Kakashi in the eye for the first time that evening. "I didn't want to be a burden to you. If I had told you, you would have spent all of your time worrying about me and if I'd moved into a cheaper place or got another day job you would have noticed and worried about me even more." He sighed and held up his bag of money for the older man to see. "The bar is a night time thing and I only have to work for about an hour, one or two nights a week and I get enough money to pay my rent. I was planning on working there secretly for another few months until I'd gotten enough money saved before quitting my day job and trying to get one with better pay. I hate working there, but I figured it was better than making you fret over me."

Kakashi stared, slightly dumbstruck as Iruka finished explaining and spun away from him once more. "So, please…Don't be mad at me…"

In two steps, Kakashi was in front of him and pulling him roughly into a hug, ignoring his indignant squeak as his face was forced into Kakashi's chest. He wrapped my arms around the brunet's shoulders and held him tightly. "You idiot…" Kakashi mumbled, "Of course I'm mad at you. How can I not be, when you've suffered because of me? Because you were more concerned about my feelings and than your own well-being? It hurts." He confessed, burying his head in long hair and sighing, "What's the point of me being here for you when you don't trust me enough to tell me things like this?"

Iruka's own arms quickly circled around Kakashi and clutched at his back, his shaking shoulders informing the older male that he was crying again, "I do! I do trust you, Kakashi, more than anyone…I'm so sorry!"

Kakashi didn't know how long they stood there, Iruka crying into Kakashi's chest as the latter comforted him within a warm embrace. All he knew was that his Iruka was in his arms and a small part of his brain was in heaven at the electric currents that seemed to run through him where their skin touched.

Eventually though, Kakashi remembered how cold it was, seeing the goose bumps on Iruka's arms and feeling the slight shivering from the smaller man. He pulled away and Iruka let him go, rubbing once more at his eyes, the tears having finally stopped. Kakashi shed his coat and wrapped it around Iruka, frowning when he realized that Iruka's legs and thighs were still very much exposed.

"C'mon." He indicated that Iruka should follow him and they left the alley, Iruka trailing behind Kakashi, also painfully aware of just how mush skin was on show.

"W-Where are w-we g-going?" Iruka's teeth chattered as the November air bit into his skin, feeling the loss of Kakashi's warmth.

"My place," Kakashi supplied, slowing down slightly to walk next to Iruka, "It's closer and we can get you something more winter-friendly to wear."

They made it to Kakashi's without incident and they both sighed in relief when they left the cold air behind. Wordlessly, Kakashi led the way to his bedroom and rifled through his drawers for some small clothing that would fit the younger male before leaving so that the other could get dressed.

He made his way down to the kitchen and made some hot chocolate, feeling slightly annoyed that his plans of getting drunk that night had been foiled, but when Iruka appeared, wearing his clothes that were slightly too big and his eyes lighting up when he was handing hot chocolate, he felt that it was worth it.

Then he remembered why he had decided to get drunk and his earlier attempt at asking Iruka on a date. He swallowed thickly and decided that now would be as good a time as any.

"Ne, Iruka?"

"Hmm?" The smaller man looked up, a small droplet of hot chocolate still clinging to his bottom lip. _Cute…_

"I was mad at you because all of those men were looking at you and that man…touched you…" He started slowly, glancing at Iruka to gauge his reaction. Iruka just smiled slightly and nodded.

"I know…You were looking out for me and didn't want anyone looking at me-"

"No." Kakashi interrupted, placing his unfinished hot chocolate on the counter and approaching a confused Iruka.

"What do you mean?"

When Kakashi was less than a foot away from Iruka, he spoke, his voice lower and taking on a slightly husky tone due to their proximity. "It was because I wanted to be the _only _one looking at you."

With that, he leant forwards slightly, gently pressing their lips together, once more feeling that surge of electrical emotion where their skin touched. He longed to deepen the kiss but didn't want to scare Iruka, so he forced himself to remain gentle, his eyes drifting shut and he moved his mouth slowly, giving Iruka every chance to pull away and reject his advances.

He was very shocked when he felt a force against his lips and he realized with almost overwhelming joy that Iruka was hesitantly kissing him back, his own lips copying Kakashi's and a blush dusting his tan cheeks.

He gently pulled away, and gazed into Iruka's eyes that were filled with new emotions that had been absent that night – joy, warmth and love. _Could it be…?_

"Kakashi…" Iruka breathed his name and he smiled lovingly down at the man who he knew fit so perfectly into his arms, his life and his heart.

"Iruka."

Their lips met once more, this time with more passion. Kakashi placed a gentle hand on Iruka's cheek, intending to show the other man tenderness so as not to scare him with the extent of his feelings but it seemed that Iruka was having none of it. His hands wound their way up Kakashi's neck and grabbing onto his hair, pulling him even closer, Kakashi only too willing to comply.

He pressed Iruka to walk backwards until his lower back met the kitchen counter, before lifting him up to sit on it. The kiss was broken only for a moment before Kakashi was once again ravishing Iruka, whose legs were now either side of Kakashi, his arms draped over his shoulders and holding him close, their bodies pressed close together. Kakashi's tongue darted out, swiping Iruka's bottom lip and asking for entrance. Iruka complied and Kakashi couldn't stop the moan that escaped as their tongues clashed. He could taste the hot chocolate and the slightly sweet taste that was his Iruka as they fought for dominance, a battle that Kakashi won.

As his tongue explored the brunet's mouth, Kakashi busied his hands, stroking the other mans back for a while before hefting the shirt up slightly and running his fingers over the bare abdominal muscles that he had glimpsed earlier, smirking when Iruka whimpered slightly but didn't pull away. His hands ventured lower and settled nicely on Iruka's hips, his thumbs massaging circles and the thought of what he could do making him nearly dizzy with excitement.

When the need to breathe became a problem, Kakashi reluctantly pulled away only to rest his head against Iruka's shoulder, both of their chests heaving as they trembled from the intensity of what had just transpired. That was nothing like the drunken kiss they had once shared. No matter what happened to them now, after feeling the rush of pure need, there was no way that either of them could ever go back to being just friends.

Iruka buried his head in Kakashi's hair and breathed deeply, making Kakashi smile. He leaned up once more to kiss Iruka gently on the lips before meeting his eyes.

"You are quitting you job at the bar first thing in the morning and you're moving in with me as soon as possible." His words left no room for argument as he kissed Iruka's neck. "There is no way I'm letting go of you now, Iruka."

The force of Iruka's hug nearly sent Kakashi toppling backwards but he managed to hold his ground, laughing as the brunet clung to him and nuzzled his hair. "Oh, Kakashi…Thank you."

Kakashi kissed him sweetly, already addicted to the taste and feel of his lips. There was a part of him that was thankful for what had happened that night at the bar. After all, it was that that brought him even closer to his love and as he held Iruka, he envisioned many nights that they would spend together, the many hours of happiness that lay before them. This feeling left him feeling grateful for the gay bar where Iruka had danced and captured his heart.

"Hey, Iruka?"

"Hmm?"

"You could always thank me by slipping those shorts back on and giving me a lap  
dance~"

'K-Kakashi!"

Yes, he was very grateful for Iruka's second job.


End file.
